


i've been out of my mind (this slow life i'm waiting for you to swing me all of your light)

by barbiewrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiewrites/pseuds/barbiewrites
Summary: TK and Law spend a night together.





	i've been out of my mind (this slow life i'm waiting for you to swing me all of your light)

It’s not perfect, that’s for sure, but Law thinks he did a pretty good job. He cleaned his room, for one. And got a candle so everything smells nice, and he did his hair. He was the one to bite the bullet and buy condoms and lube, too, which brought up the soul-crushing decision of where to do just that. 

He could have bought them at their one general store, but he knew if he did, everyone in town would know exactly what he was planning to do, and probably who he was planning to do it with. And while the convenience was there, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to having everyone in town know he and Travis had boned down. So, on his way out of Kingston, he stopped by a seven-eleven and got what he needed, and a Slim Jim for the road. 

He heard TK’s ride through his open window before anything else and headed right downstairs to greet him at the door. “Hey,” he greets, trying to hide how excited his smile was. 

“Hey yourself,” Travis responds, slapping their palms together as he walks in. 

Travis has manners, so he makes sure to greet Law’s mom and sisters and make a little small talk. 

“Have you had dinner?”

“Oh, yeah, Mrs. C, I ate. Thank you, though.”

“If you boys get hungry, you know the kitchen is open. Law, baby, take his bag.”

TK looks a little smug handing Lawson his bag. “Thanks, bud.”

“Yeah. Ferda.”

TK snorts, slapping his shoulder lightly. 

“Mom, we’re just gonna watch a movie upstairs and probably pass out.”

She smiles, nods. “If you need anything, just holler.”

They head up the stairs and Law dumps TK’s bag on the chair where he usually puts it while TK flops onto the bed and kicks his shoes off. “I like the candle,” he comments, pulling his hoodie over his head so he isn’t too warm under the duvet. 

“Yeah?” Law asks, grabbing his laptop off the desk and passing it to TK to pick a movie. 

“Smells nice,” he nods, and Law knows Travis is probably teasing him, but even then, it feels good that he noticed Lawson put effort into all this. He climbs onto the bed, letting TK curl up against him. “Mm,” he hums, turning his head around and taking a breath. “You smell good, too.”

Law just smiles to himself and slips a hand around TK’s waist as he turns back to the laptop. “What movie are you picking?”

“Step Brothers?”

“Yeah, sure.”

TK clicks around, makes it full screen, then pushes it a few inches away so they can both see it. 

They watch like that for a while, just spooned up against one another. Law slips his hand under TK’s shirt to rest against his belly, gently stroking his muscles, fingers brushing through his happy trail. In turn, Travis has a hand wrapped around Law’s bicep, holding on gently. 

“You’re so warm,” Travis says happily, shifting around a little.

It’s not like Lawson isn’t a teenager -- and a teenager who thinks he’s going to get laid soon, no less. His dick has been sort of interested since they laid down together, and now with TK squirming against him he’s chubbing up much faster. “I can open a window if you want,” he offers. 

“No,” Travis responds, still squirming, “it’s nice.” He tilts his head up and gives Law’s chin a kiss, which Lawson knows is code for ‘I want a real kiss, so bend down.’ 

He tilts his head down and kisses him, just a peck, then another deeper one. Travis pulls away, turning around so they’re chest to chest. “Thanks for inviting me over,” he says, slipping a hand under Law’s sweater. 

“Of course. Gotta get time with you while I can.” 

Travis makes a noise at that, placing his head on Lawson’s chest. He knows things could have gone worse. One of them could have ended up in the Q, or out west. Seeing each other eight times a year is pretty much as good as it can get without playing on the same team. 

“I miss you so much during the season,” TK admits, face shoved against Lawson’s chest. “It sucks, not being able to see you.”

“You have me now,” he says, “and you have me every second until you go. And after that, you’ll have me here.” He taps TK’s chest, then pulls him in tight. “You know you’ve got me.” 

“I know,” he says, slipping his hand under Lawson’s sweater, then tangling their legs until Lawson’s thigh was between his. “Aren’t you warm?” He asks innocently, playing with the hem of Law’s knit. 

“Yeah, a little,” he admits.

“You can take it off. I don’t mind,” he says like they haven’t been shirtless in front of one another countless times. 

That seems to be the catalyst of it all. Lawson sits up and pulls his knit off, and when he lies back down Travis pulls him in for a kiss, and the facade they’ve been playing at wears off. Law bunches Travis’ shirt up under his armpits so he can feel all over him. 

They’ve made out before, but not like this. Not with this kind of desire pushing them, making them feel like they’ll die if they aren’t as close as they can be. The few seconds it takes TK to pull away and pull his shirt off properly even feels like too long, too long for Travis’ hand to not be exploring Lawson’s skin. 

They’re both fully hard now, grinding against one another through their sweatpants. It’s no surprise that TK is the one to bite the bullet, the one to reach down and grab a handful of Lawson’s cock through his pants, something that makes the both of them moan out, then fall dead silent, listening out for signs that someone was coming. 

“Do you want to?” Law asks a moment later, chest heaving. 

“Yeah,” Travis nods. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Lawson nods. “Can I -- we should take our pants off.” 

TK nods again and turns around to shut the laptop and move it off the bed, then wiggle out of his sweats. They press back against one another. “Can I, um --” he pauses, like he’s expecting TK to fill in his words for him or maybe just trying to get the words out himself, but eventually gets it out, “finger you?”

TK smiles a little, nods his head yes. “Did you get --” 

“Yeah. I did.” He leans over to his bedside and pulls out the bottle and box of condoms. “I read that it’s, uh, easier if you’re on your stomach with your leg, like, up and to the side, or on your back with your legs up. So. Whatever you want.”

Travis wiggles onto his stomach, lifting his leg as high as he could get it out to the side of him. 

“Are you nervous?” He asks, rubbing TK’s back lightly. 

“A little,” he admits. “But I know you’re not going to hurt me.”

Law leans in and kisses him shortly. “Just tell me, and we can stop, or go slower, or whatever you want. Don’t be nervous. I love you.”

TK blinks at him. “I love you, too.” 

Travis watches as he gets some lube on his fingers, then as his hand slips out of view and starts rubbing over his hole. He scoots closer to Lawson and kisses him to get his mind away from being nervous that someone else was going to finger him.

Lawson’s fingers are -- a lot bigger than his own, that’s for sure. But he goes incredibly slow. Making sure TK is comfortable before pressing in some more and probably using much more lube than necessary. Soon he’s pressing three fingers into him, and TK has to move from kissing Lawson to pressing his face against his chest because he needs to focus on keeping quiet while Lawson rubs over his prostate.

The sounds he’s making are driving Lawson crazy, little breathy moans, little groans that he’s trying so hard to keep quiet, the way he whines out Lawson’s name when he rubs over his prostate for too long. 

He looks stunning. Lawson always thinks TK looks stunning, but -- he really looks stunning. Gorgeous, with his lips all bitten red and a little flush on his cheeks. “You’re so handsome,” Lawson says without thinking, and TK turns to the pillow and cries out against it. “I love you so much, Teeks.”

“You have to fuck me,” Travis squeaks out in response. “I’m gonna cum like this if you don’t.” 

Law notices how his flush has crept up his cheeks to his ears, and how his collar bones have taken on a blush now, too. “Okay,” he says, starting to work his fingers out of Travis’ hole, but even that makes him groan loudly into the pillow.

Law sits up, pulling his boxers off and moving to where he can spoon up behind Travis. There’s a moment when he thinks he can hear something on the other side of the door and he freezes, shushing Travis gently, covering them somewhat with the covers. Nothing follows that noise, so he assumes it was a false alarm and gets back to rolling on the condom and slicking his cock up. He wipes his dirty hand on TK’s shirt, then lines himself up. 

“Are you ready?” Law asks, kissing the back of TK’s neck where he’s started to sweat.

TK nods into the pillow. “Yeah. Please, do it.” 

Law reaches over and laces their fingers together, then stretches to kiss him on the mouth as he guides himself in. TK uses his free hand to hold Lawson’s head right there, keeping their lips together as he presses in and bottoms out. 

“You can move,” Travis whines a moment later, even though Law is still trying to get over just what this feels like. It’s so tight and hot and slick and he has to bite back several of his own sounds.

The staying quiet thing works less and less as Lawson starts moving, especially for TK. Law can suffer through it, biting his lips together to hold back moans. TK, on the other hand, seems completely unwound. He’s moaning, whining, groaning Lawson’s name as Law works in and out of him steadily. It’s obvious he’s trying not to make too much noise, but he’s not getting much success. “Law,” he gasps, “Law. I’m close, fuck.”

“Me -- fuck, Teeks. Me, too.” 

That’s when he hears it, the unmistakable sound of someone walking up the stairs. Instinct takes over, and he wraps a hand around TK’s mouth, clamping it shut. “Shh,” he says gently, his cock stilling. TK’s eyes slip shut and he nods. “Quiet, yeah, you’ve got it,” he continues, and TK’s eyes screw up like he’s going to moan again even though Law hasn’t moved much. 

He can hear someone moving around upstairs, opening and closing doors, maybe looking for something. TK punches him in the hip to tell him to keep moving. 

“Stay quiet, baby,” he says, keeping his hand nice and tight against TK’s mouth. “There you go, you’re doing so good. Just stay nice and quiet for me.” Lawson pulls out, eyeing the door and sinking back in while Travis nods behind his hand. 

Law reaches around, stroking over his chest while he whispers more into Travis’ ears. “That’s it, nice and quiet. You’re doing so good staying quiet for me, just a little longer. Very good, Teeks, you’re staying so quiet. Doing perfectly for me, gorgeous, just --” 

Travis’ body tenses up, and Lawson slides his hand down to grab a hold of his cock, stripping over it for him seeing as his hands are in a vice grip on the sheets. “Shh, shhh,” Lawson reminds him, fucking him and jerking him through his orgasm, “that’s -- you’re so good, Teeks, stay quiet, just like that.” 

It turns very quickly into Lawson’s own orgasm, hitting him blind. He’s trying to bite back the sounds of his orgasm, burying his cock into Travis’ body and grinding into him as he comes, filling the condom as Travis twitches with sensitivity. 

“Just another second, baby, keep quiet. You’re doing so good, yeah?” He asks a moment later, chest heaving as he slowly pulls out, then lets go of Travis’s mouth.

Travis rolls from his side to his back, eyes closed and chest heaving. Lawson’s sheets are a mess. He ties off the condom and gets into his bathroom to grab a damp cloth. 

“Did you like it?” He asks, gently wiping TK’s stomach and hips clean, and then between his legs. 

TK blinks up at him, smiles a little. “Loved it.” 


End file.
